Una Clase de Pociones
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: EEQCR: Reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Rose se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo justo el lunes que tiene Pociones. Luego de tropezarse, intentar arreglar la maraña su cabello, esquivar a Peeves, tiene que compartir lugar con Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cómo resultará todo este lío? ¿Podrán convivir civilizadamente como las personas normales? Eso esta por verse.


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este Fanfic ha sido basado en la imágen de Idajorsing: Post DH - Rose Scorpius (link abajo).**

* * *

**Una Clase de Pociones**

Era una bonita mañana sobre el suelo de Hogwarts. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, ni una sola nube alrededor que pudiera avecinar una lluvia repentina. El sol resplandecía dejando un día cálido y fresco por el rocío mañanero.

Un día perfecto para levantarse temprano y aprovecharlo al máximo, o en otros casos, como el de Rose Weasley, levantarse hasta tarde… lástima que fuera Lunes y que tuviera pociones a la primera hora, encerrada bajo luz, cerca de las mazmorras…

Espera un momento… ¿Lunes? ¿Pociones a la primera hora? ¿Qué hora es?

Rose se incorporó enseguida pegando un grito tan agudo que muy fácilmente podría haber dejado sordo a cualquiera. Salió de la cama enredándose con las sabanas y ¿Por qué no? Azotando en el piso tan costal de papas. Buscó a tientas el despertador tirando todo lo que había en su mesita de noche hasta que lo hubo cogido. Al revisar la hora sintió como se le iba el alma de los pies.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Bañarse y arreglarse en menos de 10 minutos o saltarse la primera hora? _No, ni pensarlo. No voy a saltarme pociones ¡Me niego a seguir los pasos de James!_ Se levantó trabajo del piso en una pelea contra las sabanas que se negaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Se metió al baño y se duchó lo más rápido que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida, al salir, envuelta en una toalla se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme mientras maldecía a sus compañeras de cuarto por no haberla despertado.

_Estúpida Hannah, estúpida Rosemary, estúpida Brianna y estúpida Susan. _Terminó de ponerse la capa para después mirarse en el espejo y notar el estropicio de cabello que llevaba encima, parecía que una pareja de pájaros había decidido que la mata pelirroja de Rose era un lugar perfecto para hacer su nido y criar a sus huevecillos.

—Me queda tres minutos. Si no salgo de una buena vez llegaré tarde y no me dejarán entrar —se mordió el labio con fuerza y no le quedó de otra que amarrarlo en un chongo flojo.

Sufriría, lo sabía, sufriría bastante cuando intentara cepillarlo la siguiente vez.

Tomó su mochila, su caldero y salió disparada a su clase de pociones, con un estómago vacío y casualmente quejumbroso. Dio un pequeño gimoteo, ni siquiera iba a poder detenerse en el gran comedor por un bocadillo y dudaba que Albus se le ocurriera llevarle algo, era tan despistado y _hombre, tenía que ser un hombre, _pensó amargamente Rose.

Al llegar al salón con un retraso de ocho minutos, para su desgracia, se había topado con Peeves en el trayecto y éste pensó que sería divertido tirarle huevos a la chica en referencia a su _nido_ que era su cabello. Afortunadamente logró esquivar la mayoría y con un hechizo se quitó la suciedad.

—¿Disculpe profesor? —se asomó tímidamente Rose por la puerta abierta— ¿Podría pasar? —su semblante se volvió de un rojo furioso. Jamás había llegado tarde a una clase y ahora se sentía deshornada.

_¡Oh, Merlín, por qué a mí! _

—¿Señorita Weasley, ya vio la hora? —Rose tragó fuerte— ¡Son ocho minutos de retraso!

—¡Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho! —Se escucharon varias risas alrededor, la chica parecía que iba a soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento—. Mi alarma no sonó y Peeves, ¡No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo!

—De acuerdo señorita Weasley, lo dejaré pasar como llamada de atención. Su madre siempre fue muy puntual, aunque de su padre Rupert no puedo decir lo mismo…

—Es Ronald, señor —corrigió tímidamente Rose.

—Por eso, Rupert —hizo un ademán como restándole importancia—. Tome asiento.

La chica asintió un poco avergonzada por su escena ignorando las risas que surgían. Buscó a su primo Albus para tomar asiento como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, él ya estaba sentado con aquella chica de Gryffindor que llevaba saliendo desde hace una semana. Rose frunció el ceño y maldijo mentalmente en todas las palabras que se sabía.

Se detuvo en seco. No había donde sentarse y por decir que no había, es que literalmente, _no había lugar para ella. _

_No, no, no, no, ni muerta. Ni aunque me colgaran de la torre de Astronomía, ¡Ni aunque me arrojaran mis partes al Calamar Gigante! _

—Señorita Weasley, la estamos esperando —dijo exasperadamente Slughorn.

—Sí, sí… Lo siento.

Y sin otra opción, tomó asiento enseguida de la persona con la que menos desearía compartir habitación, oxigeno, planeta, universo…

_Estúpido tú también, Scorpius Malfoy._

Rose escuchó el _no discreto _respingo que su compañero de mesa hizo, ella lo imitó por igual y descaradamente le dio la espalda haciendo girar su banco. _Al menos así no tendré que verle la cara y sería como trabajar sola. _

Slughorn ya había anotado las instrucciones de lo que se haría ese día, Filtro de muertos en vida, el que lograra hacer la poción a la perfección se ganaría un pequeño frasco de _Felix Felicis_ o mejor conocido como: _Suerte Líquida._

Y por supuesto, Albus había hinchado el pecho y mirado a todos con superioridad al escuchar que su padre fue el último que logró hacer una poción tan perfecta como para reclamar el premio.

Rose empezó a trabajar cortando las judías tal como lo decía en el libro ignorando completamente a su compañero que le llevaba más ventaja. Ella nunca había tenido problemas con la clase de pociones, pero después de un rato, notó que la poción era de un nivel más complicado y no le estaba saliendo tal y como lo decía en el libro.

Echó una pequeña y husmeadora mirada hacia el caldero de Malfoy, sólo para saber cómo iba y si lo estaba haciendo bien. _Por supuesto que lo está haciendo bien. En primer año no dejaba de jactárselo en la cara a todos. _

—¿Se te perdió algo Weasley? —Rose se sobresaltó golpeando en la mesa y haciendo derramar su poción sobre la mesa.

Rose negó rápidamente y se concentró en limpiar el desastre con su varita.

—¡Ay, maldición! —Chilló Rose— ¡Me quemé!

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y siguió trabajando en su poción mientras que la pelirroja gimoteaba en voz alta el haberse quemado la mano.

—¡Weasley ya cállate! —Rose tenía en la boca su mano intentando apaciguar el ardor. Frunció el ceño. _La guerra había empezado._

—Nadie te está pidiendo que escuches —Scorpius alzó las cejas entre burla e irritación debido a la impugna de Rose.

—Un niño de primer año insulta mejor que tú. Sólo cierra la boca y déjame trabajar en silencio —le giró el rostro para no seguir viéndola, cosa que hizo molestar más a la chica.

—Como si de verdad fueras a ganar… —Rose dijo como voz queda. Scorpius dejó de hacer lo que hacía para encararla con el ceño fruncido y totalmente furioso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —_No, no, yo no dije nada. _Cualquier que lo hubiera escuchado hubiera dicho lo que Rose pensó, pero otra parte de ella le decía:_ Lo que oíste idiota. _

—Como si de verdad _fueras _a ganar —La chica se volteó hacia el con las manos hechas puño sobre su cadera, tal como su abuela Molly lo hacía cuando reprendía a su padre o a James.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —dio una ácida carcajada— si ni siquiera puedes prepararla sin armar un desastre.

—¿Te crees el mejor, verdad? Pues déjame decirte que no lo eres, ni en un millón de años. Eres detestable y ahora estoy de muy mal humor porque me levanté tarde, Peeves me atacó y ahora tengo que compartir mesa contigo —Rose tomó lo primero que vio en la mesa para aventárselo al chico.

—¡Y a mí qué Weasley! ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas! —igualmente, le lanzo las judías utilizadas en la poción.

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo al ver cuando una de esas había caído en su poción— ¡La arruinaste!

—Siendo honesto no creo que hubieras ganado —Rose respingo y extendió la mano para tomar otra cosa para lanzarle a Malfoy, sin embargo él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando sus manos quedaron entrelazadas unas a otras se quedaron inmóviles sólo observando. Rose sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de tal manera que no podría encontrar diferencia entre su cabello y Scorpius hizo una mueca incómoda, de igual forma sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

—¡Qui-quita tu mano! —Balbuceó torpemente Rose— ¡Quítala!

—¡No me toques Weasley! —Ambos quitaron bruscamente su mano y en el mismo movimiento golpearon sus calderos haciendo que estos se desparramaran en la mesa, el piso y en sus ropas.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Weasley! —Slughorn llevó detrás de ellos con una mirada enfurruñada. La chica tragó fuerte, ya se lo venía venir, 50 puntos para Gryffindor menos, una semana de castigo y una carta a sus padres. Que decepción.

—Pro-profesor —logró articular a pensar del nudo en la garganta que se había formado, sus ojos estaban a punto de ponérsele llorosos— Yo…

—¡De eso a nada señorita Weasley! —Gritó— 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ahora vayan al despacho de la directora y después a lavarse ¡Ahora!

Rose volvió a tragar duro, esta vez con los ojos llorosos. Bajó la mirada y tomó sus cosas y salió del aula seguido de Scorpius. Cuando estuvieron varios metros lejos, la chica se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, sí que eres un gran imbécil! —le lanzó un golpe en el pecho— ¡Ahora le van a decir a mis padres!

—¡Vaya, la señorita impecable va a recibir un castigo! Mira cuanto me importa —puso su mejor cara de indiferencia lo que hizo enojar más a Rose.

—Nunca me había mandado al despacho de la directora por un castigo… ¡Y yo que quería ser Premio Anual! —hizo un pequeño berrinche pateado en suelo.

—¿En serio? Eso es para _Nerds_ —soltó una carcajada.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo planes grandes en la vida.

—Excelente. Si me disculpas estaré por ahí, no sin antes quitarme tu poción de encima —giró en dirección contraria, justo por los baños de hombres.

—El profesor Slughorn específicamente nos dijo que fuéramos al despacho de la directora, Malfoy —Rose dijo con esas voz mandona que sólo podría haber sido heredada de su madre.

—No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ganas de escuchar a una anciana de 100 años de edad sermonearme por una hora, así que simplemente hagamos como que esto no pasó. Slughorn es igual de viejo que ella, se le olvidará.

—Pero…

—Nada. Ni tú ni yo queremos que nuestros padres se enteren.

—De acuerdo —soltó una larga bocanada de aire—. Iré a las cocinas… ¿Vienes?

Scorpius se quedó en silencio meditándolo, era una opción muy atractiva.

—Bien, sólo porque tengo hambre —se miró la ropa unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros—. Ya podré limpiarme después.

—Igual. No tuve tiempo de desayunar así que… vamos.

Ambos tomaron el camino a las cocinas y luego de un rato cuando estuvieron satisfechos de todo el festín que los elfos les habían armado, se rieron de la situación en la que estaban, sucios, con clase libre y con comida.

Después de todo, no había sido un mal día para Rose, hasta se permitió pensar que Scorpius era bastante agradable una vez que lo conocías y te tomaba confianza.

**N/A:** _Este Fanfic participa en el reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras (El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas) y ha sido basado en la imagen de Idajorsing: Post DH - Rose Scorpius ( idajorsing. deviantart art/Post-DH-Rose-Scorpius-75859347). _

_Bueno, al fin he terminado de escribirlo y ahora estoy totalmente libre del reto. Fue divertido escribirlo, siempre me divertirá escribir sobre Scorpius/Rose._

_Denle un aplauso a mi Beta, Emmie_Gin _

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (arroba)LivingInFairy._

_Así que... un review?_


End file.
